Into the Abyss
by OlafTheBilbao
Summary: A nuclear war has ravaged Earth. Caught in the middle are two friends who discover more about each other while trying to survive in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

"Marco! Your father and I are going out this morning, make sure to wake Star up and get ready for tonight!" said Mrs. Diaz joyfully as she left the house, Mr. Diaz by her side.

Marco barely heard what his mother said, as it was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning, a day in which he could get away with a few extra minutes of sleep.

Marco sprung out of his bed to get ready and prepare a meal for Star and himself.

"Star!" yelled Marco. "Get up you've overslept by seven minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttered Star as she let out an intense yawn.

Star vaulted out of her bed, slowly taking her nightgown off exposing her silky peach skin, only, no one was in the bathroom to admire the scene.

She lethargically entered the shower and blasted cold water on herself, immediately jolting her awake.

Marco, in the kitchen shouted, "Hey Star, what do you want for breakfast?"

Star half-heartedly replied with, "I'll have some cereal."

Marco smiled as he prepared the simple breakfast for two and glanced outside into the neighborhood. He couldn't help but think life was great, with the exception of his multistep plan with Jackie barely making any ground since the first grade.

Marco's daydream was interrupted by the screaming sounds of sirens. Marco paused as he frantically darted his eyes around the room in an awkward stance.

However, the notice was too short.

An awful, yet compelling light filled the sky, with Marco focusing right onto it in shock.

In what seemed like eternity the light filled his eyes and time lagged with Marco's mouth slowly opening.

In slow motion, his eyes were closed and his mouth was completely open, a sudden force then broke the window he was near and launched him into a wall.

Shards of the broken glass pierced through his skin, as he tried to get a hold of himself.

He was surrounded by exhaustive darkness and violent ringing in his ear.

The ringing began to dissipate and Marco passed out, with numerous shards of glass poking out of his face.

Star had not managed well either.

As she took her shower, the force of the unknown blast had completely caved the bathroom in, with the shower being the only stable part standing.

It was pitch dark and Star was trapped inside of the shower.

She eventually found a piece of steel and wedged herself between the floor and a large piece of concrete.

As she squirmed he nude and wet body through the rubble, a piece of glass opened a hefty gash on her right ankle.

Star let off a few grunts and gasps navigating through the rubble, and was barely able to fit through some crevasses.

She got up and found a towel, wrapping it around her scratch filled body that was only virgin minutes ago.

"Marco!" yelled Star.

"Where are you!" as she slowly walked throughout the partially destroyed house.

"Marc-"she paused as she found him lying unconscious on the ground, face full of glass and blood.

"Marco, wake up, I don't know what happened, everything just went crazy!"

Marco did not respond.

Star got on her knees, half naked, and pled for Marco to wake up.

"Marco, you have to wake up, we need to get through this, just wake up already!"

'I know you're playing with me, right Marco, please, just wake up already!"

"MARCO, please!"

A tear fell down Star's cheek as she frowned at the sight of her unresponsive friend.

"Common Marco, I-I can't live without you, you've always been there for me!" cried star with tears running down her face.

Star buried her face on Marco's chest, with her frantic cries being muffled.

A sudden and loud gasp then filled the damaged room.

Marco had regained consciousness.

"STAR!" cried Marco.

"Are you alright!"

Star's frown turned into a thankful smile.

"Yes Marco, yes, y-you wouldn't wake up, I was getting worried" said Star still crying.

"S-star!" cried Marco.

"I can't see anything!" said Marco, with urgency and fear present in his tone as he moved his head around.

Marco grabbed Star's hand and they both paused for a moment. The silkiness of her hand reassured him.

"Star, can you go find a piece of cloth or something?"

"Yeah, I'll go find my wand also, stay alive, okay!" said Star wordily.

Marco started to whisper to himself.

"It's kinda funny when I think about it. I don't know what's going on and I'm blind. How in a time of crisis can I even think of Sta-…"

"How can I even think of her in the…"

"This is a different feeling I have, why now? Her skin was so sof-…"

"Okay Marco stop it, stop it, stop it. Your parents are miss-…"

"It must be from the radiation."

"Wait a second, radiation!"

After coming to the realization that both him and Star needed to leave fast, Marco let out a yell.

"Star! Hurry up, we have to leave now, it's not safe!"

"I'm coming Marco just wait, I'm trying to find some clothing!" yelled Star frantically.

Marco blushed at the thought of a naked Star.

"Common Marco, not now." Marco commanded himself.

Marco then stood up and felt the wall next to him to gain his bearings. He skimmed his hands along his face, feeling the pieces of glass embedded inside of his face.

A light grunt was let out as he tried to pull a shard out.

"Marco, I got you your hoodie, the wand, and a piece of cloth!" said Star hastily.

"T-thank you Star, can you use your wand to take us out of here?" asked Marco.

"I've already tried that Marco, it's not working, whatever went off killed it."

Marco banged his fists on the wall in anger.

"Then we really need to get the heck out of here, it's not safe. Remember in science class the teacher taught us about radiation and showed us all those pictures?" said Marco.

"Y-yeah, it wasn't very pretty looking."

"Star, can you please tie the cloth around my eyes?" asked Marco.

Star wrapped the cloth around his eyes. Marco could not help blushing, even when silent death was creeping onto them.

"Star I'm going to place my hands on your shoulders, you're going to have to lead me." said Marco.

"Let's get out of here Star, go the opposite direction of the wind."

The pair made it outside, Star leading the way, Marco behind her holding her shoulders.

The whole town was in utter ruins, with the crisp Saturday California morning gone, and gone for the foreseeable future. The remains of a cloud shaped as a mushroom was seen many miles away. All around were groans of walking zombie like figures hopelessly cruising through the leveled buildings.

The two set out, into uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marco, you okay back there?" Star asked.

"Yeah, just tell me where you're going, my uncle lives in the next town over." Said Marco.

A convoy military APCs approached the two, all the soldiers were covered head to toe in protective gear, all carrying M4 rifles.

Star grabbed Marco's hands and gently placed him on the ground. She proceeded to flag down the convoy, however, they oddly kept going, past the two.

About nine APCs all filled with soldiers, some even sitting on the outside of their vehicles. They looked on as Star let out a few pleas of help while her arms flung in the air.

The convoy had ditched the two survivors, with Marco in need of medical attention.

"Huh… I wonder why they just went on like that." whispered Star to herself.

Marco wobbled while trying to regain his balance. Star helped her friend up and Marco placed his head on Star's shoulder.

"Star? Thanks for helping me back there. I-I didn't know how I would have gotten out of there without you." Marco said while smiling

Star blushed at the comment Marco made, knowing Marco was still blind, bit her lip shamelessly.

"Ahhhhhhh, it was nothing Marco! I was just helping a friend out!" proclaimed Star.

"Now let's try to reach that house before sundown." said Marco in an eager tone.

Star then proceeded to guide Marco for another hour through the harsh environment. Desimated landscape behind them. What both of them had known was gone. The school they went to demolished, the theaters they went to incinerated, and Diaz's parents most likely vaporized. It was an alien world. The world was turned upside down so much, humanity lost its morals, and the FEMA plans had gone to hell. In only a day, the general atmosphere was you or your group vs. the world.

The worrying thoughts of both Star and Marco was interrupted when they reached a dead end in the road. A tunnel which cut through a mountain had collapsed, their only easy way of navigation to the south.

Falling on her knees, taking Marco with her, Star shut her eyes and gasped.

"What's wrong Star, what's wrong?" Marco said worriedly while turning his head.

"The path is blocked, we're either going to have to turn back or take this dirt road through the forret." Star said in frustration.

"You know what we're going to have to do."

Star turned her head and faced Marco and nodded her head once. She took Marco's hand and led him onto the dirt road.

At this point, both of them were going crazy on the inside. Star blushed furiously and a feeling in her pelvic area grew stronger.

Marco, hoping Star wouldn't notice his labored breathing flew into an intense feeling of euphoria.

Inside of his head, Marco started thinking to himself.

"Wow, now this is really awkward Marco, she is holding your hand."

Star felt the same. Her palms started to sweat and her face was drowned in a ruby red.

The two awkwardly continued through the dirt road for another thirty minutes. At this point, the sun was setting and the already dark setting was getting darker. Around them were tall and ominous pine trees swaying with the whistling wind. Both Star and Marco were exhausted after a full day of strenuous walking and mental anguish.

Marco paused for a second, forcing Star to stop in unison with him.

"Star, let's just go on a little longer, we've got no food or water. Let's call it a day and set up somewhere." Marco proclaimed tiredly.

"Okay Marco, I'll go find some materials, don't you worry, okay?" said Star in a dismal tone.

Marco smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Marco whispered to himself, "Man, I sure am tired, it's like I'm already asleep when I'm blind."

Soon after the ironic comment, Marco slumped over and passed out. The physical and mental exhaustion of the day had rendered him limp.

An intense migraine followed with a flashing blue light pulsating through his brain. It felt as if his eyes were turning all the way back into his head. Intense yellow strings that resembled radio waves seemed to have passed along the profound hallucination Marco was having. Slurred voices dominated is aural senses as he felt he had entered another dimension.

Everything had gone black in an instant. Out of the mental darkness, Marco made out Star, turned around and in the nude. She turned her head and put on a large smile while blushing.

"MARCO!" screamed Star.

Marco snapped out of the episode. With crimson blood flowing down his nostrils.

"Marco! You're bleeding!"

"It's alright Star, it's alright, I just blacked out."

As Star ripped a part of her sleeve off to stop Marco's nose bleed, she had great news.

"Marco, I stumbled on a tent and some gear, it's just a mile up the road, we can call it quits there for the night." Star said while frowning at the sight of Marco's upper body covered in blood.

In silence, Marco got up while Star clutched his hand. This time there was no blush.

After a tense mile up the road, they made it to the site. A man had shot himself next to a tree with a note attached to it. Near the bloodied mess of brain matter was a small tent with a backpack containing a few items of food and a canteen.

Star opened the canteen and helped Marco to the sip of water, the glorious liquid entered his mouth, giving him much needed refreshment. Star led Marco to the tent, and prepared his bedding. She patted Marco on the back, Marco was indifferent to the gesture and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Star emerged from the tent and went over to the dead body and grabbed the note.

She examined the note:

 _"_ _The world really did come to an end today, and in no way do I want to live in it. The negativity in this world is far too much for any sane person to handle. The only logical thing is to leave. For all those who still have something to fight for, fight for it until you die, show them love you'd never show them before. I've reached the end, I've lost everyone and everything I have. It's all over for me, goodnight."_

Star carefully examined the letter and buried her head in her knees. She brought head up and saw the luminous fires engulfing the demolished city. She grabbed the gun and walked over to the tent, placing the gun next to her.

Star thought about the part of the letter stating, _"Show them the love you'd never show them before."_

With this on her mind, she reluctantly placed her hand on Marco's arm. Star let off a silent moan as she guided her hand under Marco's shirt. At this point, she closed her eyes and bit her lips, she'd lost control of herself. Afraid that Marco would wake up, Star retreated and turned the other way in shame.

Whispering to herself star was unsure of what had just happened.

"W-why did I just do that?"

"I-I want more, b-but I can't explain this feeling."

Star proceeded to place her hand under her dress. Her vaginal area was already soaked with fluids that only put her more in heat as she felt it with her fingers. She closed her eyes and started to feel up on her clitoris with two fingers. The pleasure was so intense, the discharge so wonderful. The rubbing motions intensified as she let out minute squeaks.

The princess then had the courage to insert two fingers into her cavity, this being her first time trying "fun" out. It was painful, however, the pleasure soon replaced the pain. She started to whisper Marco's name with her eyes shut completely and her face red. Her body started to shake and she let out a short scream that was noticeable.

The aqueous solutions seeped out of her vagina as her body slightly convulsed. Her labored breathing soon turned into silence. Her head, filled with Marco soon waned, and she fell asleep with a grin on her face, half naked.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco was the first to awake. He had no idea of the surroundings around him and started to guide his hands around the tent. The nylon of the tent was harsh as he paused his hand. Frustrated by his inability to be useful, Marco brought his fists to his chest as he clinched them together. Teeth grinding, Marco was about to let out a yell until he felt something next to him

It was Star, she had been at his side all night, in a deep slumber, evident by her loud snoring. By accident, Marco placed his hand on Star's thigh. He quickly started to burn up while he retreated his hand in shame. Unexpectedly, a hand had grabbed his withdrawn appendage. Marco froze, and a faint, barely discernible mumble came from Star while she was still asleep.

"I want more Marco, give me more, I want it, please." Star slurred as she let out slight moans in her sleep.

Marco's whole body went stiff, with the exception of his arm. The dreaming Star quickly placed Marco's hand on her thigh.

"Ahhhhhhhh, yeah Marco, yeahhhhh." moaned Star as she drooled.

Marco wanted to pull back, but he was shocked to the point of conceding to Star. She guided his hand into her panties as she let off heavy sighs. Marco's hand was led to her clitoris as Star turned it circularly.

"I can't do this anymore, at least not when I'm still blind." Marco said to himself.

Marco forcefully withdrew his hand from Star's panties. Star let in a heavy breath of air and mumbled, "No, not now, no." as she started to violently turn in the tent.

"STAR!" yelled Marco.

Star snapped out of her lewd trance and looked around for a second.

"Y-yes Marco?" said Star embarrassed as she covered her lower body with a blanket.

"N-nothing, just making sure you were still here, good morning." said Marco hesitantly.

Her face full of glow, Star shyly muttered a good morning.

"So how was your night." asked Marco awkwardly.

"It was alright, I took a look at a note a dead guy left near the tent, he even had a gun."

"That's good, I really hope you know how to use that thing Star, because I don't and I can't."

"I could try to find out" said Star as she looked down the barrel of the gun.

"I wouldn't look down the barrel"

Star shamefully turned to Marco, now thinking he could somehow see.

"Yeahhhhhhh, I would never do that."

Marco let off a few weak laughs and asked, 'So what did the note say?

Reddening, Star recovered the note from a bag, "Something about the world ending, fighting, and love."

"Love, really?" questioned Marco.

"Yeah, love." laughed Star.

"That's pretty odd, what exactly did it say?" Marco pressed. Marco wanted to continue on to see how far he could get with Star. He wasn't actually too sure what he was getting on to.

 _"_ _Show them the love, you'd never shown them before"_ Star stammered out.

"W-wow, for a sad guy, that's pretty well put." said Marco hesitantly.

Star put on an awkward smile and blurted, "Yeahhhhh."

The tent was filled with stiff silence for thirty seconds, until Marco broke it.

"So, about getting to that house, how are we going to get there?"

Slightly disappointed, Star sighed, "We're going to have to walk, at this rate, I'm not sure how long it would take, but you know this area right?"

"In all honesty, I've never been out this far Star, I have no idea where we are at. When we used to visit my uncle, we just took the main road there." said an ashamed Marco.

"Ohhhhh, I'm sure we'll get there eventually!"

"Ha, if it's still there. I think he made it though, he doesn't live downtown, he has like a little ranch."

"A ranch, really!" cried Star in joy.

"Yes, Star… He has a ranch" replied Marco

"Yeeeeeee, does he have horses, or or or, does he have cute piglets!"

"I think so, I've only been there a few times!" said Marco in an annoyed tone.

"Let's go Marco! I really want to go now!" cried Star.

"Okay, okay, remember Star, you have a blind guy here."

"Pshhhh, it's okay Marco, I've got your back!"

"Ha, I know that, but Earth is filled with some really messed up people Star. You think those soldiers who passed by us where bad, wait until you meet people who have nothing to lose."

"Checkmate Marco, the guy near the tent said he had nothing to lose and he killed himself, it can't be that bad, you kill yourself when you have nothing to lose, right?" said Star as she crossed her arms confidently.

Marco brought his head up and faced the top of the tent in comical disbelief.

"Star, that's not what I meant. I don't know what the heck they do in Mewni, but here on Earth some desperate people like to do desperate things"

"Like what?" asked Star curiously?

"Like rob us, kidnap us, and murder us? Do any of those crimes ring a bell?"

"Yeah, your forgetting one Marco, they have rape here on Earth right?"

"Wha!? Star! I thought… NEVERMIND, let's just get something to eat and go!" said Marco as he blushed.

"I got you on this one Ph.D. Marco Diaz." star proclaimed with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go find us something to eat!"

Star exited the tent with the gun.

"Hmmmm, so how do I use this thing" Star thought to herself.

"Ah ha!"

Holding gun upside down, Star used the trigger as iron sights and aimed it at a tree.

*Click* *Click* *Click*

"That's odd, it's not going off" Star thought.

"Marco! The gun won't go off" yelled Star.

"What does it look like?" replied Marco.

"Ummm, it has two pipes"

Marco lightly tapped his face with his hand and started laughing.

"It must be a shotgun then, the guy must have had little cylindrical objects near him right?"

Star hiked over to the tree, carefully searching the body of the deceased man. Inside his pockets were four shells. Star placed one shell into the barrel of the gun and fired again.

*Click*

"Marco! It's still not working!" complained Star.

"You have to discharge the spent shells first I think" Marco said sarcastically.

"Oh hush Marco!" said Star

"Oh, and hey, don't actually fire the gun, how much ammo do we have?"

"Four thingys."

"Yeah, you can try target practice later, let's get going, it looks like it's going to rain."

Before the two prepared to leave, Star almost forgot the wounds on Marco's face.

"Hey Marco, I have some cute bandages for you. Well, they aren't really cute, butttt, I'm sure they'll help out."

Marco smiled and nodded his head as Star applied the bandages on his mild wounds. After the application of the bandages, Star went in and kissed Marco's forehead.

In surprise, Marco yelled, "Star, why'd you do that!"

In sadness Star replied with, "You didn't like that? I thought kisses were supposed to heal things on Earth, like broken hearts."

"W-well, I guess. T-thank you Star." Marco said reluctantly.

Star flung the shotgun around her shoulder, while Marco carried the backpack full of supplies.

"Hey Marco, do you feel comfortable holding hands now?" asked Star.

"I-I guess, if it makes you feel more safe!" blushed Marco.

"Hehehehe, just messing with you Marco, here, grab my shoulders and massage me while we're walking on this long trip." giggled Star.

"Fine! Let's just go." declared Marco.

The two set out along the dirt road. Debris still hanging in the air, fires still smoldering all around the ruined cities and towns. Ironically this hell on Earth blossomed dormant feelings that Star and Marco started to act on. They both saw each other as friends, however those feelings started to morph into something else.

"Where is my massage Marco?" Star blurted sarcastically.

"Were you really serious?" Marco plainly replied.

"Why not, let me lower my shirt, so you can hit the point's good." smiled Star.

Marco turned his head slightly away from her, and started to rub Star's silky shoulders.

"Marco, you're being a little too rough, treat me like your homework, gentle." said Star while slightly moaning.

Confused, Marco complied and proceeded to caress Star's shoulders.

Thinking to himself Marco thought of how awkward the situation was unfolding.

"You are so weird Star, you are so weird Star, you are so weird Star." Marco repeated to himself.

"Hey Marco, let's take a break, it's been an hour." said Star.

Marco agreed as they both slumped behind a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Behind the tree Star gave Marco a loving hug. Marco smiled as she squeezed her body onto his.

"We at least have each other." Marco said as he put his arm around Star.

"Yeah." Whispered Star as they both were slumped behind the tree.

"Your parents must be worried about you." Suggested Marco

"They probably don't even know what's going on right now. They'll find out in a few days though." Star said with a frown.

Marco nodded his head and faced Star.

"You know Star, things are going to be okay. My uncle is a great guy, I'm sure once we get there, he'll know a place to fix my eyes up." said Marco.

"Or if my wand would work, you'd have your vision back." Blurted Star.

" It's odd that something that powerful is disabled. I mean, nuclear bombs emit a lot of energy but I would think your wand would trump that."

"Eh, you learn by experience, am I right?" Star said while laughing.

"Yeah, like our friendship." Marco faintly proclaimed while facing the ground.

"You sound hungry! We have some beannns!" gleamed Star, noticeably trying to change the subject.

Star gathered some branches and dry grass around the vicinity and lit a match that was already in the backpack. Even though it was supposed to be a moderately warm California summer, the wind crept up on the two as if it was winter. The chill so extreme, and the sky so grey, making the fire Star lit the only beacon of ironic hope for miles around. Star placed the can of beans on the fire and placed her two icy hands near the fire.

"Marco, aren't you cold?" asked Star.

Marco paused for ten seconds until letting out a response. "Yeah."

Star steered both of Marco's hands near the fire.

"You feeling better?" asked Star.

"I-I don't know Star, I don't think I'll ever get my vision back." muttered Marco.

"Don't worry about it Marco. Once my wand starts working again, your vision will be restored!" Star assured Marco.

An odd sense of doubt erupted inside of Marco.

"Nothing is going to be the same, the world as we knew it died back at the house Star. I don't think your parents could do anything about it." said Marco somberly

"What are you talking about Marco, they'll surely arrive once they know something is up." said Star confidently.

"It's not that, I don't even think they could come to Earth in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I think the radiation is keeping your Mewni magic from working."

Star looked down at her wand and back to Marco.

"Hmmmm. I think you're right. We'll just have to wait till' it clears up then!" cheered Star.

"You don't understand Star, this stuff hangs around for a long time. It just doesn't go away"

"It's alright Marco, you said maybe your uncle knows a place to fix your eyes?" said Star.

"Yeah, I think so. I remember his wife was a doctor or something."

The can of beans started to boil, signaling Star that their lunch was ready. Star grabbed two large branches and seized the can from the astonishing fire.

"Star can you tell me what the sky looks like today?" asked Marco.

"Well, it's grey, like it's about to rain or something."

Star waited for the can of beans to cool, and pulled a metal spoon out of the backpack. It was badly beaten up, however, it was the only civilized utensil she possessed. She plunged the spoon into the can, scooping a handsome serving of the baked beans and offered it to Marco.

"Open up Marco, you haven't had anything to eat in a while." said Star while the spoonful of beans hovered around his mouth.

Marco silently opened up and took the beans in.

"How is it?" questioned Star.

"It tastes like beans." Marco remarked.

Star lightly nudged Marco's shoulder and smiled.

The two shared the meal, with Star rationing more off to Marco. Marco took a nap as Star looked through the inventory they had for the trip.

"Huh, three cans of beans, a can of peaches, two canteens, and a box of matches, a map, and a few other things." Star thought to herself.

The sun was setting, not realizing that they'd been resting for over an hour. Star woke Marco up as he let out a gasp of air.

"Hey Marco, it's time to go." said Star.

"Alright." agreed Marco.

As the two continued, the foliage and vegetation started to thin out. Everything has become more visible, including a burning truck in the distance.

"Hey Marco, there is a burning truck out there, can we go check it out?" asked Star.

"Is it still on the path?" said Marco.

"Yeah."

"Well, just be careful okay?" requested Marco as he placed a hand behind his head.

The ball of fire became brighter and brighter as Star and Marco came closer to the mesmerizing scene. The heat making both of their bodies uneasy and the smoke interfering with their sense of smell. Reaching the scene, Star abruptly paused, causing Marco to bump into her.

"What is it Star." asked Marco restlessly.

"I-it's…" paused Star.

"What is it you have to tell me." demanded Marco.

"They're dead." said Star solemnly.

"Who's dead?" Marco asked.

"All of them."

"How many?"

"All of them…"

Sixteen bodies were lined up and shot, Star witnessing the fresh aftermath if the carnage. The smoldering shell was indeed a bus, a school bus. The driver was left slumped over the wheel of the bus, shot through the window and in the head. Young children were left execution style on the side of the bus, each with unrecognizable faces. Star got on her knees and covered her eyes and lost it

"MARCO! THESE ARE CHILDREN!" she cried out.

"Oh… God…" Marco said as he realized what was going on.

Star started to cry as the stench of fresh blood reached Marco's nose. Marco plopped down and placed his hand on Star.

"You see Star? When people have nothing to lose they do desperate things." Marco explained reinforcing his earlier statement.

Star still sobbing muttered, "I-I just want everything to go back to normal. I want to go back to school! I want to eat nachos with you! I want to enjoy your parents company!-"

Star was cut off by Marco, "Star, listen to me, everything changed the day I saw the light, and it's never going to be the same. The least we could do is continue on and fight as long as we can… together." proclaimed Marco

"I-I can't-"

Star was again cut off by Marco, "Look, let's get through this. Get yourself together Star, put your chin up and lets go." said Marco.

Marco stood up and extended his hand out to Star.


End file.
